


Love Making for Dummies

by luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: they are dummies





	Love Making for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: 92  
> Title: Love Making for Dummies  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 2k  
> Warnings: explicit sex  
> Summary: they are dummies  
> Author's Notes: This is my first time joining the fest, also one of my first Lumin's fics so this fic is mostly just for fun and is a gesture of support for Luminfics cause I love them so much they are incredible. My fics might be the shortest and lamest but I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope my amazing LM shippers friends would enjoy this, too. Thank you ~

**Final**

Minseok and Luhan were like the mom and dad of the group.

“Minseokie hyunggg, Soo is mad at me again.” “What did you do this time?” “Well… I kind of… unintentionally… said his cookies are ugly…” “Oh boy.”

“Minseokie hyung! We need you! Sehunie is drunk-grinding the bartender again and is refusing to go home.” “Who gave him his fake ID back?” “Errm… Suho the bartender himself?” “Oh boy.”

“Lu-ge, buy us some cokes, won’t ya?” Two hundred blinks of big cutie eyes later, “Alright alright, you bastards never pay for anything yourselves.”

So basically, Minseok did most of the giving advices and taking care of the kids, and Luhan was the fun dude they turn into for money. But this is just what parents are, isn’t it?

And all their life they have only known each other. They were four when Minseok kicked the ball into Luhan’s face. They were twelve when Luhan kicked the ball back into Minseok’s heart. They were sixteen when Minseok threw the crumbled piece of paper into Luhan’s locker _(because he kept a spare for all of Luhan’s key)_ , and went home with a heart-shaped note slipped into his notebook ( _because Luhan_ _wa_ _s cheesy as hell_ ).

They were 18 and about to go to college together in a few months. It was Luhan’s birthday soon and they were trying to figure out a special something to celebrate it. Both had an idea in their mind but neither said it out loud…

***

“Just fuck already,” said Baekhyun.

“But I just don’t know how ~” Minseok whined.

“Me and Yeol didn’t know either and it did not stop us from being breeding rabbits at all. You did watch some porn, didn’t you?”

“Ew, no more details on your crazy sex life please,” Minseok made a disgusted face which was nothing but adorable, “Yes, of course I watched some porn. But it is another thing to actually, you know, do it,” and he hesitated for a moment, “I don’t know… What if…”

“I know, when everything has gone so smoothly, so perfectly, any big step is a dangerous step. It’s like the first kiss all over again. You are scared you guys maybe not the perfect match like you supposed to be. But if you don’t try, then there is no chance perfection can happen.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Baek?”

“I’m gonna fuck him for real this time.”

“Yeah right, that’s like the umpteenth time you said it, Luhan hyung,” Chanyeol says not looking up from his phone.

***

So Luhan and Minseok decided to have sex on Luhan’s birthday this April 20th. They started with something easy but essential first – buying condoms.

“We have to find a small rope or something similar,” Minseok looks around.

“Here.”

“Okay, now they said on WikiHow that first you have to measure the circumference, and then he approximated length… Wait, are you doing it _here_?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong? Not that you haven’t seen ( _suck_ ) it before.”

“Fair enough. Okay done? Gimme that?”

“What for? We already figured out… you know, our… preferences?” Luhan had that expression when he thinks that his manliness is being questioned again.

“Yeah I know, just in case…”

“What do you mean ‘just in case’???” Σ(゜ロ゜;)

 

After that, they went shopping for condoms and lube. Hands in hands, they walked down the road. As shy as they were in bed, they didn’t even show a single hint of blush while discussing condom size and lube flavor in front of the cashier at the convenience store. Finally compromised with a Durex Pleasuremax tingled with minty smell, they picked out the blueberry-flavored lube ( _How am I going to enjoy my blueberry smoothies after this?_ ) and leaved the cashier girl behind internally gushing on how _cute_ they are together.

 

 

_Cashier girl: I SHIP SO HARD (_ _≧_ _∇_ _≦_ _)_ _ﾉ_

***

 

While Minseok was taking extra time in the shower, Luhan set up the mood for the bedroom. He made sure to add more rose petals, chose a favorite video in his adult collection (most of which _borrowed_ from Yifan whose stuff behind the bookcase Yixing doesn’t need to know of their existence). Next he poured some wine and turns on the playlist he had prepared since two years ago. What else is missing? Oh yeah the lining under the bed sheet because his boyfriend is a clean freak. Now all he needed was his endearing sweet sweet baozi…

“AAAHHHHH~” and then, _THUMP_

Luhan soon finds his beloved dumpling naked ass sprawled on the bathroom floor whining painfully.

“The enema thing is _so_ much easier in the stickman version,” Minseok mumbled while being scooped up in a large towel and taken to the soft warm comforter.

“Baby are you sure you still want this?”

“Yes of course silly, you’ve prepared all of this.”

After the video and some relaxing handjobs, Minseok took the liberty to jump on Luhan. Things escalated quickly, then he hit the headboard.

“Ow, careful! My elbow just hits the floor it still swells.”

“Babe… I think we didn’t get enough lube, can’t get it in…”

“Why can’t you reach that spot you just fingered me with it?”

“Can you open your leg a bit wider?”

…

After a damn long and tormenting while, they finished and went to sleep without any more than a mumbled good night. Sleep eludes them for another hour.

 

***

Minseok woke up in the middle of the night with this extreme need to… open. He took a look and his heart did a flip seeing his boyfriend placing fiery kisses on his skin, marking his hip with dark purple.

“Hey babe… what…”

“Shh,” Luhan cupped his face and breathed hot air onto his nose. Minseok had never seen Luhan this horny before.

“I had a dream,” Luhan talked and licked his ear, his neck.

“And what is that?” Minseok’s hands found its route on barely defined abs.

“I was losing you to the guy in that porn we watched earlier,” a lubed finger entered him, out of nowhere.

“Ahh… Th…That’s just ridiculous,” he tried really hard not to press his nails into the Chinese’s shoulder.

“Oh baby I know, but that turns me on I don’t know why,” another slender finger.

Minseok wanted to response with something witty but only found moans escaping his mouth as he massaged Luhan’s hot and hard length. He kept squirming as _oh my god_ , his Hannie is an expert with fingers. It’s one of the reasons why he gave up the top position so easily. The Korean only stopped trying to resist when the other bites slightly on his perky nipple.

“Ah… stop… please…”

But when Luhan was about to slide in, a trait of hesitation washed over Minseok’s face.

“It’s alright. We are doing it right this time, okay?” Those doe eyes were too convincing.

He pushed in little by little, set up the pace slowly. Minseok realized just then how close they were, how the proximity is taking over his whole mind and body. Luhan kept looking at him with a concerning look while thrusting (well his thrusts are not that concerning judging by the way Minseok was moaning). He asked,

“Is it good? Do you like it?”

Minseok smiled a little and pressed his finger to the frown forming between his boyfriend’s gorgeous eyebrows.

“I love it. I love _you_.”

Luhan sighed as he got his worries off his chest. He was fully aware of his body and Minseok’s body, too. They were synchronized, moving on the same speed, arching their backs to meet at the same level. Minseok was making little noises as he was sucking the spot where his long neck and broad shoulder meet. He knew at that moment, that their relationship truly reached another level, of which both their mind and body melted into one. It doesn’t matter what comes next years from now on, but he would not stop fighting for this cutie little baozi of his own,

“我的”

“Yes, yours, and you’re mine too.”

Minseok shivered as the tip just tapped somewhere deep inside him and turned his vision blurred. Luhan quickly caught up when the boy under let go of his neck, a shining thread attached his skin with Minseok’s puffy red lips and lust-filled feline eyes. He put more force into his repeated movements, invading the tight muscles that are half sucking in half pushing his hardness out. In the dark room that was dimly lit by the fluorescent streetlight peeking through a half closed window, all of the senses but for sight grew vividly stronger. Moans and heavy breaths were increasingly filling the room. The smell of sweat, of pre-cum and a touch of blueberry lingered around the air. Luhan can taste iron in the blood on the Korean’s lips from when he bit his them trying to contain himself. Minseok suddenly pushed himself up out of his boyfriend’s arms to turn over, “Damn I need more.” He reached out at the back for Luhan’s neck and hastily pulled him in for an open-mouthed sloppy kiss. He made the right decision because right now the Chinese’s flared head is pounding _hard_ on his prostate. Thrusts and thrusts later, Minseok couldn’t take it anymore. He was a complete mess, damp hair and drool wetting the pillow, he screamed into it when his semen leaked out like never before from between Luhan’s fingers. The doe-eyed boy saw nothing but starlight and fireworks stuck himself in the tightness and pressed as deep as he could until he spilled. Almost passing out from the slow but intense orgasm and a post-virgin irritated butthole, Minseok managed to whisper into Luhan’s ear before falling asleep,

“Next time I want it rough, so unchain your beast baby.”

Luhan went straight to the bathroom.

 

 

**Extra**

Lu baba’s start-up business was doing well and he decided to bring the whole family from Beijing to Korea and re-settled there. Lu mama although felt sad for having to leave her hometown, couldn’t be happier to have access to authentic cosmetics without paying shipping fee. Little Lulu cried a bit saying goodbye to Zitao, his neighbor’s kitty. But finally he could get away from the big boys at kindergarten who picked on him because he was small, his button nose running all the time and he looked like a little girl. He was still scared, though. No one can be sure there wouldn’t be big Korean boys laughing at him every time he sneezes. Even though his mom taught him a bit Korean, he still didn’t know how to say “Teacher! They teased me again!” If he asked his mom, she would found out he was still being bullied and Lu mama would cry and worry about him a lot.

The third afternoon in town, sun was still shining all over the trees and the streets because it was summer, but a bit less hot than in Beijing. Luhan got permission to play outside, mostly because his mama was cooking and she couldn’t afford any more shattered dishes after the moving. The little boy could be a handful when he was not shy. So Luhan went jumping around the trees surrounding his backyard. He found a small hole in the hedge and was so sure that was where bunnies came from. Little Lu crawled through it. He saw no rabbit but caught a mini football with his adorable little face.

Next thing he knew, there was a scream and he passed out for 30 seconds (just for drama effect, the ball was really tiny). When he peeked through his little fingers, he saw the cutest kid ever. Not even Mei Mei from his old school can be that lovely, and he already took into consideration her fawn plushy.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt here? Here?” The boy with plump cheeks and round cat-liked eyes was looking at him with concern and his small chubby finger touching Luhan’s face.

“It does hurt here a little bit, baozi.” Xiao Lu pointed to the spot under his left eye, it twinkled and a bit wet as if it was filled with tear.

“Really? I’m so sorry please don’t cry. I will tell my mom make you tokbokki, okay?” He was about to cry himself.

“No tok-bu-gi, just bobo (kiss) me here, it hurt no more.”

“Really?” The chubby kid looked full of doubts.

“Yes! Or else I will cry…”

“Okay okay you want bobo then bobo…”


End file.
